1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a receiver which can receive various inputs, for example, AM and FM broadcast signals, and more particularly is directed to a frequency and volume display for such receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently available receivers which can receive AM and FM broadcasts generally include a panel provided with a number of display devices for separately displaying many different kinds of information, such as, the broadcast frequency for which the receiver has been tuned, the adjusted volume level of the output of the receiver, the balance or relative levels of the stereo right and left components of the output signals, and so on. Since many different types of information are displayed within a limited space on the control panel of the receiver, it is not easy for the user to easily distinguish between, or discriminate, the different types of information being displayed.
Further, in receivers of the phase locked loop (PLL) synthesizer-type, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,594, it is desirable to provide on the control panel simultaneous analog and digital displays of the broadcast or receiving frequency to which the receiver has been tuned. Such simultaneous digital and analog displays of the broadcast frequency merely add to the confusion resulting from the additional separate displays indicating the nature of the input to the receiver, that is, AM or FM broadcasts or an auxiliary input, the volume level of the output, the balance state in the event of a stereo output, and the states of the treble and base tone controls. Therefore, existing receivers have not, as yet, been provided with an effective, easily read arrangement for displaying the various types of information of interest to the user of the receiver.